Spider on the Team
by MikeySilverlance
Summary: I thought being a superhero meant you wanted to do the right thing, to save people, and to fight the things others can't. I guess a bat from Gotham didn't get that memo, now he thinks I'm nothing but a time bomb waiting to go off.
1. Spider on the Team

11:15pm December 24th, 2009

Manhattan, New York City, New York

"People of New York, we thank you for your generous donations to our fine organization this fine Christmas Eve, we would also like thank you for continued cooperation." This arrogant little speech was given by a man well known in the New York crime world, Cesario 'Little Ceasar' Centafeli, former lieutenant of Maggia Boss Silvio 'Silvermane' Manfredi till his not so subtle exile from the top Family in New York.

"Hey boss!! Come look at this!" One of Centafelis thugs called over to his employer after breaking the safe of the charity ball that was being hosted at City Hall. Every person of importance was there, from Police Commissioner Frank Reagan to Norman Osborn.

"What is it?" Cesario called. He walked over to the guy holding it and saw what he called him over for. A box of silver and gold coins that had to number in the dozens.

"Must be about 5 pounds of coins here, don't about gold and silver prices, but has to be worth alot." Said thug brought out a gold coin with and eagle and horse printed on either side.

"By my incredible estimates I'd say it's about 20k worth of pretty,shiny metals." All the monster looked up and saw the bane of all New York criminal. A person in a skin tight dark red and black outfit with a black spider and web design running across the red portions of the suit. The expressive white lenses showed a smile hidden underneath the full mask.

"Oh great its Spider Freak, blast him!!! As soon as Cesario barked out his orders all of his men opened fire on the wall crawler, shooting at the ceiling in hopes of shutting the mouthy hero up once and for all.

"C'mon boys, those things can shoot 150 rounds a minute, one of you morons has to be able to hit me!" The web head yelled as he ran on the ceiling to avoid the thugs' gunfire. He switched the settings his on his web shooters to fire high velocity, impact webbing. Firing them off with a unique 'thwip' sound, the impact sending the goons flying being stuck to either the walls or the floor.

"Someone hit the cocky little prick al-mph!" Cesario was reloading as another web hit his mouth effectively gluing it shut.The wannabe mob boss trying to dislodge the sticky material.

"There is no call for bad language Ces, have some class!" Spider-Man yelled as he knocked another thug into a table. Once the goons were out of rounds, they grabbed whatever they could from candle sticks to table legs and advanced on the web slinging hero.

Spider-Man only shook his head at the thugs coming at him. To him it looked like they were moving through molasses. He then proceeded to beat the living tar out of every single of Cesario's men. A punch to the head here, a kick to the chest there and pretty much every goon that wasn't webbed up was either unconscious or on the ground groaning in pain.

Cesario finally managed to get the webbing of of his mouth only to find that his entire crew down for the count. A tap on the shoulder turned his attention to his left side that brought him face with a recurring source of anger and headaches the last few months.

"Can't you just leave well enough alone,you freak?" Cesario just dropped his gun and sat down, head in his hands.

"You know me, can't say no to a good time, especially when involves some of New York's best big wings in high society." Spider-Man only shrugged his shoulders. He looked over at the hostages and saw one of his biggest allies already out of his ties with his cufflinks and helping the Mayor and District Attorney up of the floor.

Frank Reagan was was an easy figure to spot in a crowd, standing at 6'4 and built like a tank due his combat training from his days in Vietnam and his days as a police officer. Son of former PC Henry Reagan, he was a career cop that served in almost every division of the NYP. After being promoted to Commissioner of Police in late 2007, he had quickly cleaned up the department by throwing out crooked officers and detectives that were in league with his predecessor 'Crooked' Carl Jones.

While apprehensive at the fact that a masked vigilante had set up shop in his city, Frank wasn't so proud to admit that criminals were better equipped to the point where 9mm rounds from a Glock19 wouldn't cut it. Spider-Man was an equalizer that helped in situations that required a super powered touch, from men in stolen prototypes suits that made them into walking tanks to criminals with ray guns that disintegrated anything in front of them Spider-Man helped save the lives of his officers and innocent bystanders alike.

"Everybody alright, no one hurt?" A chorus of 'yes' and 'I'm okay' filled the room. The colorful hero walked over to the Commissioner to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"You ok, Commish?"

"Fine, thanks for the rescue, though you could have done it with less bullet holes." Reagan said as he pointed at the ceiling, which now resembled a connect-the-dots puzzle.

Spider-Man only rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly as his eyes turned upward.

"Sorry about that Commish, had to get them to waste the rounds somehow. Hey, heh my bad."

"Better get out of here son, SWAT's on the way and they might get trigger happy, but thank you." The Commissioner stuck his hand out with small grin on his face.

Spider-Man mirrored Frank's action as he shook the most fair man in New York.

"See ya Commish, and to everyone here, barring tonight's wonderful performance by the Centafeli Comedy Group, Merry Christmas!" The Web-Head yelled as he zipped out of a window that had been broken by gunfire.

The next moment Officers of the NYPD, had barreled in guns drawn. They saw most of the thugs in the ground either unconscious or webbed up, and promptly got out handcuffs while have either grins or frowns depending on the person. Not everyone likes superheroes, funny or not.

Times Square, New York City.

11:55 December 24, 2009

Standing on top of the giant TVs in on of the most recognizable spots in the US always made Peter feel like he could do anything. Considering he could lift a Semi-Truck and throw it down 5th Avenue, it always seemed small time just to stand on a TV.

A sudden ring brought him out of his pondering, he looked at his mobile computer/tablet attached to his left gauntlet. The time 12:00 am blinked at him. He smiled and dialled a number to call the person who held him together.

"*Yawn* Hello?","An older female voice answered him.

"Merry Christmas Aunt May."

Despite being in Queens, Peter could see the smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas Peter."

Despite having so much turmoil in recent years, tonight at least….tonight he felt pretty good.

Except he freezing his colorful ass off, he needed to get a thermal undersuit or something, bullet and knife resistant his suit was but wasnt very temp regulated.

Hope you enjoy this, I have always been a fan of Spider-Man and Young Justice, young heroes always interest me in the fact that they can be molded differently than their mentors. Nightwing/Robin doesn't want to be second fiddle to Batman, Kid Flash is envious of his watered down powers compared to his uncle, you know Speedy and Superboys issues.Like and leave a review. I don't mind constructive criticism but flamers and spammers will be ignored and be said Nii to in a loud and annoying fashion.


	2. New Year's

Gotham City Proper, New Jersey,

9:00 PM December 31st, 2009.

Spider-Man was an unknown, Batman didn't like unknowns, they usually turned out to be trouble.

Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne sat in front if the Batcomputer, in the underground cave beneath Wayne Manor outside of Gotham.

"Colorful character, isn't he Master Bruce?" An aged British voice behind him remarked. Bruce only nodded as he accepted the sandwich Alfred offered to him.

"He's able to jump almost 100 ft in the air, cling to walls and able to stop a city bus going 80mph." Bruce tapped a few keys, bringing up several videos of Spider-Man's feats. Jumping from street level to the top of a building, crawling up the side of Oscorp Tower and stopping a speeding bus by himself.

"Quite impressive, sir, but that doesn't explain why you're paramount to stalking him. Has he shown any indication of being a criminal?" Alfred Pennyworth gave most everybody the benefit of the doubt, save for select few people.

"Bruce is trying to find connection to Black Spider or see of they're somehow related to each other" a young snarky voice came from the training area. Richard 'Dick' Greyson liked the Spider of New York's antics, as someone else enjoyed the art of mocking and heroic banter, "Eric Needham has been locked up for years now in Blackgate and has no record of ever having kids plus the fact that Needhams suit gives him all of his 'powers'." Dick finishes by making finger quotes when he said powers.

"Then why the 3rd degree Master Bruce? From what the news has shown, other than the Daily Bugle, all of his action have been shown to be heroic in nature. Why not let him be, sir?" Alfred asked, but he already knew the answer to that question.

Ever since Bruce returned from his 13 year absence, his paranoia had skyrocketed. To the point where only a few trusted people knew the real reason why Bruce Wayne left Gotham, despite the official story that being in the city that killed his parents was too painful for a 8 year old boy to handle and decided to study abroad all over the world. That was only partly true as Bruce did study at various schools and universities around the globe but went to several different Martial Arts master and criminology experts at the same time.

"There are too many variables and holes in his file to simply let him be, he could easily kill someone if he's not careful with his strength. He needs to either stop or I'm going to stop him before he hurts someone to the point where they can't come back from it." Bruce had a point but wasn't even willing to give the red themed hero a chance to learn

"New York is seeing a rise in super crime, sir, he's helping the local officers level the playing field. And he's done nothing you haven't done sir, maybe instead of comparing him to your ridiculously high standards why not tutor him, help him learn like you did with Master Dick?" Alfred got tired with Bruce's iron like will sometimes. He wish he was more like steel, strong but willing to flex sometimes, but Bruce was iron, he'd break before he bent.

"He's not Dick, Alfred. Dick was a blank slate when I took him in." Bruce replied instantly, as if sending Alfred was going to say something like that.

"Besides Alfred, the Batcaves crowded enough as it is." Dick smirked.

The faithful butler only shook his head and sighed.

"Until you can find someone to replace Spider-Man, New York will turn into a warzone with almost of it's super powered criminals wanting a piece of the city." The aging butler almost pleaded. He had seen the new breed of criminals with enhanced equipment, from the Shocker to the Vulture, super crime had reached Now York and it wasn't going to be stopped anytime soon.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. As much as he wanted to stop Spider-Man, Alfred was right. Until he and the League could expand they're numbers and be able to patrol New York without a loss in manpower. But he doubted that would happen any time soon, public opinion on the Justice League flipped more often that Two-Face's coin. Alfred then followed up with the synch in his argument.

"Until he commits a crime other than vigilantism, you legally and morally can't stop him." Alfred then walked back to the elevator which took him back up to the Manor.

"As much as you want to argue with him Bruce, he has a point, Spider-Man hasn't done anything we haven't" Dick said leaning on the metal table next to the giant computer.

"I know that Dick, but would you let a person who has a much or more athletic ability as us, who's could lift an 18-wheeler and could kill a person with one blow, unsupervised with no way to take them down should they turn rogue?" Bruce asked his ward/adopted son with an eyebrow raised?

Dick only looked the side and nodded at his mentor's cold logic. Suddenly an alert resembling a Bat flashing red, orange and yellow came from the Batcomputer.

"What's got the Batwave flashing?" Dick asked as he walked towards in armory, starting to suit up in his red, yellow and black uniform. He had finished clicking his utility belt around his waist and secured his retractable bo staff/escrima sticks to the small of his back when Bruce answered him.

"Killer Croc and Two-Face seemed to have teamed up to rob the Gotham National Bank, better bring the cryo grenades to slow down, Croc if he gets too bloodthirsty." Batman replied as he pulled his cowl over his face.

Robin nodded as he picked up the small blue projectiles and secured them into the pouch on the left side of his belt.

"Want me on shotgun? Or do you want me to go with the cycle?" Robin asked as they walked towards the motor pool. The current Batmobile model sat ready, engine already running as the computer registered the crime in progress and promptly started the tank/like vehicle. Robin's motorcycle standing just a few feet to the left.

"Cycle. You go around the back, I'll take the front and we'll meet on the roof." Batman replied as he hopped into the driver's side of the cockpit. The seatbelts wrapping around his torso as the holographic display was brought to life.

"Ugh, not more air ducts." Robin complained as he put on his helmet. The protective devices internal communications system turning on. "I swear, after Riddler's museum heist last month, I was coughing up dust and lint for two weeks."

The Boy Wonder grumbled the last part as he sped off.

Batman only smiled slightly at his wards complaining, till he focused on the matter at hand and hit the gas propelling the bat themed vehicle through the waterfall and towards downtown Gotham.

Peter Parker's life had taken a turn, for good or bad depended on the day. After getting bit by an irradiated, genetically modified spider, his life changed drastically. He had gained strength, speed, stamina, agility and senses comparable to that of a spider. After returning from the Oscorp demonstration that gave him his powers, he had initially wanted to use them for material gain to help his aunt and uncles mounting costs.

Ben Parker was everything Peter strived to be. Older brother to Richard Parker, Ben had always looked out for people, joining the NYP straight out of serving in the Marine Corps as an MP. After Richard and his wife Mary went missing in 2002, he took his nephew Peter in and raised him like a son along with his wife May.

"I never did thank you for everything you did for me, did I Uncle Ben?" Despite it having it been almost two years since his murder, Peter never really forgive himself for what happened. It was New Year's in New York, it being -5 degrees out, you would think that everyone would dress appropriately, thick coats, pants, gloves and a hat. Peter Parker or at this moment, Spider-Man, was only clad in his Spider-Suit, the suit that wasn't very adept at keeping him warm.

"Happy New Year Uncle Ben,wish you were here with us." Leaving a bottle of cream soda, his uncle's favorite, Spider-Man started to walk away from Ben's gravesite in Central Park when his phone started to ring, tapping the side of his mask, his Aunts number popped up and he smiled.

"Hey, Aunt May. What's Up?" Peter asked as he swung towards Time Square. He always loved watching the ball drop.

"Peter where are you? It's almost midnight. Anna made fondue for us, you know" He could just here the teasing smile that his aunt was probably wearing right now.

"I slaved over a hot stove for 10 minutes making this, young man!" Was Anna Watson's humorous response. She was probably 10ft away from the phone based on the volume of her voice.

"I just came downtown to wish Uncle Ben a happy New Year and see if I can get close enough to Time Square to see the ball drop." The web swinger replied as he jumped to the top of a building overlooking the most famous intersection in the world. He sat on the ledge with his feet dangling over the ledge.

"I'll see you at home in a few hours, maybe more, depending on traffic. You know how downtown is." Luckily Peter had a couple of mobile games on his wrist computer so he could kill a couple of minutes before the countdown started.

"Well ok Peter, just be safe out there, you know how I worry. Happy New Year." May said as it was less than a minute to midnight.

"Happy New Year, May. I'll be home when I can." Peter smiled as he hung up. He sat there for a few minutes, when his enhanced sense of hearing alerted him to the person walking up behind him.

'No matter how hard she tries, shel can't sneak up on me anymore.' He thought with a smile. He looked behind him to see the one person that makes him have more fun than any other criminal in town.

Her platinum/blonde hair almost looked like spun silver. Her skintight, black bodysuit hugged her generous curves while still maintaining functionality with light armor plating and various belts and straps, which held different tools of the trade she learned from a certain cat themed thief about 30 miles down south.

"And here I thought that the biggest goodey, two shoes in the Big Apple, would be at home with his aunt celebrating New Years, but where is he instead? Freezing his cute, little butt of waiting for the biggest waist of lightbulbs and metal for the biggest corporate holiday of the year. Spider just…..just why?" Black Cat sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder. Her voice was like wine running over sulk, smooth with a bit of southern flavor.

"…….You think my butt's cute?" Spider exaggeratingly looked over his shoulder at his rear end. He had a smile hiding under his mask from he banter.

Black Cat only rolled her eyes at his smart remark. Having been used to it for months, she like to go back and forth with him, often leading down a dirtier and lead path.

The ball was beginning its descent as the people in Times Square began to count down.

"TEN!"

Spider-Man and Black Cat locked eyes as the thief brought her hands to his mask.

"NINE!"

The red and black hero brushed a strand of hair out of her face as she lifted the cloth mask to just uncover his mouth and nose, exposing his strong jawline and perfectly shaped nose.

"EIGHT!"

"Thought you would have got some other guy for this, Cat. Knowing you, you probably have to beat them off with a stick." His cocky smile mirrored the one growing on he face.

"SEVEN!"

"Thought I told you before Web-Head, you're the only man for me. And until I'm the only woman in your life, I ain't leaving you to be snatched up by some hussy." She leaned closer to his partially cover face, focusing on his lips. Licking her own, she scanned his form, most notably her gaze fixated on the 8 pack that jutted out from his suits abdominal region.

"SIX!"

Spider looked over her tight fitting costume, especially the fur around her collar. That combined with her mane of hair, gave her a wild look that captivated him every time they met.

"FIVE!"

"Should I make the same promise? I mean black cats do bring bad luck, and I sure as hell don't need any more of that." Spider-Man asked as he gathered her in his arms, his biceps wrapped around her wide hips and narrow

waist.

"FOUR!"

"I think you can handle one night of bad luck, honey. You're stuck with me, until I find someone better, and that's never going to happen." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down to where there foreheads were pressed together.

"THREE!"

"Cat, we both know you can barely handle me, but i do think I can can handle you for just one night." He almost whispered to her, as he turned his head in preparation for what was about to happen.

"TWO!"

She gained an honest smile and said the words that he wanted to hear her say since he found her all those months ago. "Happy New Year, Peter."

"ONE!"

"Happy New Year Felicia." With that he closed in, capturing her lips with his, in accordance with that old New Year's tradition.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" As the ball dropped, and fireworks exploded over head, Auld Lang Syne began to play as the people of New York celebrated the coming of a new year.

As he kissed one of the 3 people who knew his secret, he thought back on his life up to this point. All the bad that had happened to him,from losing his parents, to getting picked on in school, and finally losing his uncle. To all the good, from saving his Aunt's house from foreclosure, gaining his powers and becoming Spider-Man to now, kissing a beautiful girl who liked him for him. Peter took two lessons from his life and applied them to the matter at hand, deepening the kiss as he held the beautiful thief closer, his grip on her waist tightening, her hands on the back of his head pulling him down.

One: Take happiness where you can.

And two: enjoy the little things.

**_Thought I would end on a nice note there. First I would like to thank all of you that have followed, liked and fav'd this story. I really didn't think that this would get a response like this so quickly. I used to do a Naruto story on Wattpad called Kumo's Surgeon of Death that I started freshman year of high school, and had to abandon it cause of real life. It really pained me to do that but I had no laptop and still don't, I'm typing this on my phone. The story is condensed into on giant chapter here on Fanfiction if you want to check it out._**

**_Now most of those who have reviewed so far have asked what the pairings are gonna be. Whether it's gonna be a harem or a single pairing. You have to remember that Spider-Man has had a lot of girlfriends…..ALOT!! Now it's not gonna be Peter having every female member of the League and Team want to ride him like a mechanical bull but this is gonna be a multiple pairing. Who? Well, Black Cat is main girl, she was always my fav love interest for Peter in the comics. Who else? I have some ideas but I want to get a few more chapters to build up Spider v Bat before I go full James Bond and give him lady after lady._**

**_Now if you think that Spider-Man vs Batman is gonna get Zack Snyder'ed you're wrong, I'm not gonna just set them loose on each other and hope the rip each other apart just because they looked at each other sideways. No I wanna build that to where it explodes right before or slightly after July 4th 2010 'when the series starts btw' so that Peter has a reason to be on the Team._**

**_Until next time true believers, pls review, and remember, any flamers, spam or dickheads in the comments section will be ignored and said 'Ni!' too in an annoying fashion. This is Silverlance signing off._**


	3. Poll is up

Hey guys sorry it's not a chapter, I put a poll on my profile that is going to influence the next couple of chapter, so choose wisely


	4. Demons, Bats and Pizza

January 5th, 2010,12:00 pm

Manhattan, NYC, New York.

The last week was going pretty well, all things considered. Only some street crimes and minor break-ins but nothing too bad. The Maggia, the notorious Big Man, even Wilson 'Kingpin' Fisk were being very quiet for the holiday season

"Guess even crime lords and supervillains take a holiday break. That means more time for Spider-Man to take a break and Peter Parker to get some horrible time in the real world." Said hero was walking to the place he hated more that the sewers underneath 5th Avenue, Midtown High School.

"Just 6 months and I can leave the place forever." Peter mumbled as a walked into the building that had caused him more aggravation, pain, depression, and suffering than any bullet, knife, lazer and brass knuckle had in the last 2 years of him being a superhero in comparison.

"Wish I could burn this place to the ground." He walked to his locker put his winter gear away and walked into homeroom, AP Physics. He was walking into the room when a tingling feeling went of in his head. He knew who it was, but he couldn't do anything without blowing his secret identity. While every fiber in his being to reach out and pummel him, he let nature take its course, as a brawny shoulder slammed into his and sent him into the side of the wall outside of the classroom.

"Watch where you're going Parker! Can't hurt my shoulder, or else I won't get to the NFL." This 'wonderful' specimen of the human species is known as Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, Quarterback of the Midtown High Wolverines, Captain of the Wrestling team and Leader of the Pick on Parker club. His large physique, broad shoulders, and bleach blonde hair marked him in Peter's mind as a fuckboy. The only reason he hadn't been expelled was because he had brought home 3 state and national championships on football and wrestling for 3 years in a row.

The teachers had complained about Flash's treatment of other students but had been ignored by Principal Andrews and Coach Murch. They argued that Flash and the football team had brought attention and additional state funding, so they should be afforded special liberties.

Peter just glared at Flash and the football/cheer squad except for three.Mary Jane Watson, Liz Allen and Randall 'Randy' Robertson.

Randy just shook his head at the team captain and offered Peter his hand. The shorter brunette took it and was helped up by one of the few decent people in the whole school. He knew Randy's dad thanks to his freelance work for the Bugle as a photographer.

"Sorry Peter, I keep trying to get him to stop, but you know him." Randy looked remorseful at his captain's actions.

"It's not your fault Randy, and don't think you can stop him, he'll get his." Peter just grabbed his bag and walked into class. As he sat down a soft hand grabbed his.

He looked to his right and saw a crop of crimson hair and emerald green eyes full of worry. Mary Jane Watson had moved from her rather bad home life to live with her Aunt Anna next door to the Parkers about 3 years ago. Since then he had resisted acting on the feelings they both shared for each other. The reason being that A:MJ was a popular girl due being on the cheer squad and her extremely good looks, and B:She was a party girl and hung out with the popular crowd at Liz Allen's house every other Friday.

Speaking of the cheer captain, Elizabeth 'Liz' Allen sat to Peter's left. The pretty Latin girl just glared at Flash who sat behind them, with his new girlfriend and her former bff, Sha Shan Nguyen, a former wallflower like Peter who had caught the attention of Flash after Liz's rather public dumping of Flash 3 months earlier. Sha tried to calm Flash's crueler tendencies after he and Liz broke up but liked the whole cruel, jock look that Flash represented.

Flash looked away while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, while Sha only looked down in shame.

"Don't bother with that moron, Petey

He's just jealous that you've got me and MJ on your arms." Liz gave him a sultry grin as she said this. Peter only shook his head with a smile. 3 months ago, Liz Allen would never have given him a second look, now after he helped her pass her classes and midterms, she had integrated herself into Peter's little group. who were waiting for one more to show up.

The last member of his small group of friends walked in at just the right moment. Her chin length blonde hair, held back from her eyes by a headband, rested in a messy but pretty way kn her head. Her emerald green eyes were behind a pair of glasses that showed intelligence. Her attire consisted of a thin, pink hoodie, white t-shirt, and blue Jean's, spoke of, 'the girl next door' stereotype that she pulled off so well.

"Sorry I'm late my locker jammed again. Need to tell maintenance about it." Gwen sat down next to MJ and got her books ready for when Mr.Warren, the AP Physics teacher, came in.

"I hope your brains aren't still hibernating from Christmas kids. Cause today we get back into DNA and RNA and how they fit into the cell structure of human beings." Miles Warren only smiled at half of his class looked like someone had spoken Swahili in a Dutch accent. He saw the prodigal student that had ace'd every one his tests since the year started, Peter Parker only smiled while showing the notes he had taken before the holiday break.

Peter only smiled as he heard the groans of the jocks behind him. Heh, morons.

5 hours later.

Peter only sighed in relief as he swung into Downtown, the store owners on 5th avenue waving to him as web zipped at over 100mph past the various shops and boutiques. He finally solved his temp problem by layering thermal underwear under his costume. It helped alleviate most of the cold New York winter, but if he get wet…….yeah he didn't want pneumonia anytime soon.

He was just about to swing towards his fav pizza place on 6th when a familiar tingle went of in his skull.

'Small flying object 6 o'clock!!'

What seemed like a small black blur cut his line as he was just about to fire another line. The sudden loss of his line caused gravity to take ahold of him as he stumbled in mid air. Firing his wrist towards a nearby building and pulled himself towards the ledge of the roof.

Fun fact, not only did his spider-sense alert him to danger, but it also gave him sort of a 'mental map' of the surrounding area. And his mental map was telling him that there were about 20 people around him, in a perfect circle no less.

Taking a look around him he saw what looked to be ninjas surrounding him, armed with several different bladed weapons from, short Japanese and Arabian swords, knives, and various other sharp, stabby things.

"So either I pissed off the Naruto Fan-Club of New York or you guys are serious shinobi with way you threw that knife at my one-line. Also not cool, that stuff is expensive to make." Spider-Man quipped as he got into his standard crouching stance. With not even a sound of footsteps coming towards him, the fight was on.

Several of the assassins tried a jumping stab in an attempt to finish him quickly, not counting on the fact that the crimson colored hero just back flipped to dodge it but had rebounded of a wall to deliver a flying dropkick. One that knocked the wind out of the two that hadn't been able to dodge.

"Comin through!!"

As they nursed their bruised ribs, a quick shot of webbing trapping them to the floor of the roof. Several more followed a more direct approach and charged him, trying to overwhelm him. The Spider of New York only jumped over them to counter this, while mid jump he fired web-lines at the backs of the two pulling them back

Following up with a roundhouse kick that sent two of the black clothes assassins flying 20 feet back to the stairwell.

"And the kick is good! The crowd goes wild! Aah! Aah!"

The rest of the silent bunch of blade wielding weirdos, tried very much of the same tactics. With a few only managing to dodge the brightly colored hero's blows.

"C'mon guys at least make it interesting for me. This is like playing Pong on easy mode!" Spider-Man laughed as he rendered another assassin unconscious with a punch to the head. He was careful not to use his full strength, if he hadn't, the owner of the building might have a few more blood stains on their roof than they'd like.

"Shut up, you goddamn fool!" Peter guessed his quipping had finally broke one if them. The spider themed hero just zipped over to him and slammed his head against the brink wall of the stairwell. Just hard enough to give the only verbal assassin a minor concussion.

"Now Mr.Potty Mouth, sit there and think on what you-YIPE!" He would have finished his quip had it not been for the dagger that impaled itself in the wall where his head was a second earlier.

"Now,now Ubu. That's enough. Let us introduce ourselves before we kill him." An aged yet strong voice that seemed to carry on for miles sounded out in an amused tone

"Apologizes, Master. But his voice irritates me."

He looked back at the voices only to widen his eyes at who he saw.

Walking out of the shadows was a man known the world round as one of the most dangerous people walking. At a solid 6'5, he stood over the costumed teenager even though Peter stood a a decent 6 feet. Wearing a dark green coat, with arabic patterns embroidered in gold and silver, a black armored shirt and plain pants with shoes that seemed to make the most amount of noise while only making the lightest step. His hair the only thing showing his age along with the slight wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Dark as night with the only sign of age being the silver sideburns. It was styled in a way that reminded Peter of devil horns. He had a smile that showed a small amount amusement and eyes that looked impressed.

About a foot behind him stood someone even taller. Standing at what seemed to be almost 7ft tall, was a man of what looked to be Indian descent. He was covered in tribal tattoos including ones that wrapped around his shaved head. He had a look of anger and annoyance as he stared at the brightly colored hero. Garbed in only long beige pants and a sleeveless black shirt, he showed no visible reaction to the single digit temperature of a New York winter.

Peter only managed to mumble out a name that had spread fear and caution throughout the world for years. "Ra's Al Ghul."

"Hello Spider-Man, a pleasure to finally meet you." Ra's spoke in a soft tone,but one that had a dangerous edge to it.

Normally Peter would have made some quip about his hair or age but now was not the time to be a smartass. Standing in front of him was by far one of the most dangerous people in the world. This was one of the few individuals who could equal Batman in skill, intelligence and experience, maybe even outclassing the Dark Knight. His only hope that the silent tracer he gave to the Commissioner, would ring and get SWAT down here to minimize civilian injury and casualty. He was pressing the button on his hand hard enough to break the damn thing.

"Why are you here? New York isn't your usual spot when you come to the States. I'm sure a certain Bat about 30 miles south really wants to see you again." Peter put up a strong voice even though he was freaking out internally.

"Arrogant bug, do not mock the Great One with your-!" Ubu had raised his metal claws during his tirade only to be stopped by a raised hand from his is master.

"Calm down, Ubu. It is an honest question. He does make a valid point." Ra's lightly chastised his retainer who gained a solemn look.

"Yes, master."

"To answer your question, well, let's just say I was curious about you, so to speak." Ra's looked back at the hero. The costumed teenager only tensed and crouched.

Spider-Man narrowed his eyes at the Demon's Head. "Curiosity doesn't call for ninjas being sent to kill someone."

"It was a test, one that you passed with flying colors I might add. I had heard stories about your abilities, and you did not disappoint." Ra's praised the young hero.

"A test, a test for what?" Peter was slowly backing up to the ledge of the building. He needed a quick escape route. The last two years, ever since he had got his powers, had trained himself in various forms of hand to hand combat. Krav Maga, Systema, CQC, Muay Thai, and even Southern Mantis Kung-Fu, they were all combined into what he called the Way of the Spider. His own brand of fighting revolved incapacitating enemies with strong fast blows, dodging while firing webs in a constant state of motion.

But Peter knew he couldn't hold a candle to the man in front of him. Theories suggested that Ra's Al Ghul was born centuries ago, and in that time had learned every martial art known to man. Peter was mostly self-taught with two years experience l, but to compare it to centuries of combat, it wasn't an even match up.

"A test of worthiness, a test of strength and character. A test to join us." Ra's walked towards Spider-Man in a seemingly non threatening manner, but the tingling in the back of the hero's only increased as the immortal walked closer and closer. "Think of it, using your powers for the real fight, the real fight against injustice. The injustice being done to the planet." Peter could see why so many people followed the Head of the Demon, he was convincing. His words echoed in the spider themed hero's head.

But Peter knew the ways Ra's wanted to complete his mission, severely cutting the population of the human race down to a fraction. Men, women, children, innocents and criminals, it didn't matter to the immortal.

"I know what you want to do Ra's, and I can even see it working," Ra's smile seemed to widen at Spider-Man's words,"but I can't help you. I won't help you." Ra's lost his smile and gained a heavy frown.

"Why? You see the corruption and disease in this very city, across the world it is the same or worse. Why!? We can save the world and the human race from itself!" Ra's voice rose higher and higher till he was screaming at the last word.

"Power and intelligence are not privileges, but gifts, gifts that are to be used for the good of mankind. All of mankind, criminals and innocents alike. That's why you'll always fail Ra's, you focus too much of the big picture to notice the details, the innocent people who would die in your plan. With great power, must come great responsibility. If you have the ability to help people, you have an obligation to those people." Peter recited the last words Uncle Ben had spoken to him before he was murdered.

Ra's seemed to growing angrier and angrier with every word until he sighed and gained a small smile. "You and the Detective share so much in common. It is shame you will never grow to be his equal." Ra's began to take of his coat. Ubu widened his eyes at his master's actions.

"Master, you don't mean to fight this insect yourself? Please let us dispose of him ourselves." He received only his lords coat. Ra's grabbed a sword from an assassin who offered his weapon to his lord. He swung it several times to test its weight and balance. After finding it satisfying he looked back at his attendant.

"No, Ubu. He has proven superior than what you all are capable of. Besides, it has been sometime since I have had an opportunity to test myself against an opponent like this." Peter would have started sweating if not for the cold. He couldn't leave as he was surrounded and they might decide to hurt some civilians to bring him back to the fight.

"Oh man I'm gonna be sore in the morning. Good thing it's a Friday." Spider-Man just crouched in preparation for what would most likely be the fight of his life.

"If you live till morning!!" Ra's yelled running towards the young hero, swinging his sword at his head. Spider-Man ducked and sent a snap kick to the immortals side but Ra's trapped the leg between his arm and ribs and threw the young hero with almost 30 ft across the roof.

"Man, you can throw pretty hard for an older guy. What's your secret? Cross-Fit? Yoga? Steroids?" Spider-Man jumped the distance between them and landing a solid kick that Ra's blocked the blade of his sword. Unfortunately for the immortal, the blade snapping in two from the force of the blow.

Ra's only grunted on frustration and threw the useless weapon away and assuming his normal fighting stance and charged the red themed vigilante.

'Jesus, he's fast',Peter only had time to think that small phrase when his entire being was in a state of preservation. Ra's attacks came like lightning, Peter's spider-sense was being tasked to brink just trying to parry or evade them.

'Gotta go on the offensive, he'll tear me apart if I just parry!' At that moment his opening came, Ra's overextended himself in a palm thrust, Peter took advantage and smashed his shin into Ra's exposed chest. The roundhouse did its job, while not outright breaking the immortals ribcage, he heard cracking and air rushing from Ra's lungs as the organs were forcibly compressed.

This forced Ra's to retreat, holding his side in pain, while either dodging or deflecting Spider-Man's powerful strikes. Clearly he had underestimated the young hero, but not anymore.

Spider-Man retreated and crouched down, breathing hard, his left arm stinging from blocking the immortal's attacks and his side throbbing from a kick that landed before he could catch it.

Breathing hard, Peter couldn't help but run his mouth. "What's the matter Ra's, having trouble keeping it up, don't worry it's common in guys your age." He was going to pay for that, Peter just knew it.

"Do you ever stop talking boy?",Ra's said with a thin smile, "That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble." Ra's stood up and got back into what looked like a standard Wing-Chun form.

"What can I say, I'm a talker. I like talking to mooks as they hang themselves with their own stupidity." Peter rose and got ready for round two until a certain bat themed shuriken landed between them. They both looked at it with looks of confusion, anger and annoyance. When it started beeping, only Spider-Man said anything.

"Great, the flying rodent is here." Peter could feel the source of pain, brooding and paranoia coming in.

Then the batarang detonated, sending both combatants back from the explosion. Spider-Man hit the brick wall of the stairwell while Ra's was caught by Ubu.

In the smoke came a figure that haunted the dreams of petty criminal and supervillains for the last 13 years. Clad in a dark grey and black suit, it resembled his namesake with fake ears and pronounced nose on the cowl, while a black bat symbol adorned the armor on the chest while a dark yellow utility belt wrapped around his waist.

Batman stared at everyone on the rooftop, looking impassively at the the limping Spider-Man and injured Ra's Al Ghul.

"Looks like we missed a party, I blame turbulence for delaying our flight." Came the sniply greeting from the Boy Wonder. Robin crouched on the building next door before vaulting over and stood by his teachers side. "You'd think that wouldn't affect the Batwing, but you'd be very surprised."

"And he brought the Birdie, just great as if this night couldn't get any worse." Spider-Man just shook his head in frustration at the Dynamic Duo.

"Dude, you are in way over your head dealing the League of Shadows, so kindly stay put while the pros deal with this." Robin responded in a rather smug tone.

Batman only leveled an even stare at the Scarlet colored hero."We'll deal with you in a minute, stay put." And with that the duo sprung into action, kick and punching the assassins that stood on the sidelines.

Peter could only mutter in anger at both of their words, "Pros, pff yeah right. Don't tell me I'm not." With that, Spider-Man jumped back into the fray, drop kicking Ubu as he tried to carry his lord away.

"It rude to interrupt Bats, especially when it's not your home." Spidey complained as he webbed Ubu and Ra's the the roof, he ducked the sword swing of an assassin, grabbed the blade and the unfortunate man's head, then promptly smashed the two together. The black clad killer slumping the floor, covered in webbing.

"It's also rude to fight above your age, web-head, this isn't your fight. We've got this, stay down and keep quiet." Robin brought out his escrima sticks and began beating the Shadows senseless.

"Oh yeah this coming from the kids whose stones haven't fallen and isn't tall enough to go on the big boy rides at the theme park. I'm fighting above my age?" Peter sarcastically replied as he webbed up several more killers. "Listen when you've kissed girl and maybe get to second base, I may start listening to you. Until then, shut it!" The final word was accentuated with Spider-Man smashing the last assassins head into the roof.

Spider-Man looked back and saw Ubu and Ra's gone, the webbing that bound them cut.

"That shouldn't be possible, that webbing stronger than steel and can hold up a small building. How the heck did they cut through it?" Peter angrily asked himself.

"Great the semi-pro let one of the greatest killers in the world loose, nice going Spider." Robin mocked the Web-head. He was cuffing unconscious assassin when a glob of webbing hit his mouth effectively shutting the boy wonder up. Batman, who had effectively disappeared, came back at that moment.

"Zip it boy blunder, I already had a plan in motion. SWAT would come and surround them while either I knocked Ra's unconscious or held him off long enough for the the snipers to take a shot at him." Spider-Man pointed at the snipers at the other roof across the street who were packing up. It was at that moment Swat busted down the stairwell door.

"NYPD! Stand down!" The point man shouted at the people on the roof only to find three super heroes among what looked to be ninjas.

"Need to work on your timing captain. Been over for about 5 minutes now." Spider-Man said as he webbed up another pair of assassins together at the wrists.

"Dammit, all right boys get the trucks ready, large order coming."He then grabbed his radio and spoke into it. "*Skisshh* Commissioner, its over, better get up here we've got some oddly dressed tourists up here."

"Tourists? Man that's harsh." Robin stated, somehow managing the get the webbing off.

The SWAT captain looked to the caped heroes, "The Commissioner wants to talk, so don't go anywhere, you too Spidey."

Said hero was currently in mid-walk to the edge of the roof. "Crap." Was the response from the webbed hero.

From the stairwell came Commissioner Reagan, dressed for the cold weather in a heavy coat and scarf. He walked over to the three heroes and promptly stared them down.

"I want to know how one of the most dangerous, professional criminals in the planet, got into my city, undetected I might add." Frank took a long look at the three costumed individuals in front of him. He was not happy.

"I can answer that Commish." Spider-Man explained until the infamous 'Reagan Stare' bored into him. "Uh, first of all, I was minding my own business-", Spidey would've continued until he was cut off by Commissioner Reagan.

"Bullshit"

"But I was!" Spidey whined as he was stared down.

"He's right Commissioner, Ra's ambushed him in an attempt for Spider-Man to join him. We stepped in to bring Ra's into custody." The Dark Knight explained until the Reagan patriarch turned his stare to the the white lenses of his eyes.

"Then why were neither my department, NSA, Homeland Security, CIA or FBI contacted in an attempt to coordinate a plan of attack and capture him?" Frank questioned. Then Robin opened his mouth speaking for his teacher.

"No offense to you or your officers Commissioner but Ra's and the League of Shadows are above your paygrade." Robin was used to GCPD cops who accepted that they were outgunned when it came to supervillains. Frank Reagan and the NYPD were not those cops.

"Son, not only is the fact that your mentor did not alert any of the proper organizations that a wanted terrorist came into the country insulting, but the fact that you can't legally drive while saying that is making the situation worse for yourselves." Frank responded flatly. Robin just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"Despite the tone he used, Robin is right. The Shadows are trained killers with no qualms about killing policemen or federal agents. It was better that we handle this so no one but us gets hurt in the process." Batman replied in a matter of fact manner

"That wasn't your call Batman, you've compromised several policies of the U.N charter and insulted me and my department. I will be taking these criminals into custody where they will be handed over to federal agencies in an attempt to gain information about Ra's Al Ghul's organization. In the meantime get out of my city." Frank walked over to the SWAT captain to gain a report on the situation with the arrestees.

Batman only sighed. He tapped a few buttons on his left gauntlet signaling the Batwing to their position. The bat-themed vehicle came from the Hudson river and proceeded to hover over the building. Robin sent Spider-Man a look before grappling up to the plane. His mentor followed suit, but before he left, Batman only said,"350 5th Avenue, top floor, one hour." Before he too disappeared into the plane. It promptly took off out of sight

Peter just groaned,"I'm not going to enjoy this. Man I need comfort food." With that he promptly dialed one of his favorite pizza places.

"Rocco's Pizza, best pie in New York! How can I help you?" A older female New York accent came through the phone.

"Hey Maria, its Spidey. Is Rocco there?" Peter asked as he swung back to Midtown.

"Hey Web-head! Yeah he's here hang on." Peter heard rustling before he heard her yell, "Hey Rocco its Spider-Man get your ass over here!" Peter only shook his head at her shout.

"I'm coming already you loud mouthed witch! Gimme the phone" More rustling over the phone, and a Male voice came on the phone,"Hey Spidey, need the best pie in New York?" Rocco asked.

"You know it. Need my usual delivered to 349 5th Avenue. Make sure it's hot and gooey. I need something good take my mind of today."

"Heh you got it Web-head, one large pie with extra cheese, stuffed crust, bacon and pepperoni comin right up. Don't worry about the cold I'll have it delivered in a new thermal bag. Keep this one, gotta whole lot more in storage. I'll have it there in about 30 minutes." Rocco replied as he wrote down the order.

"Thanks Rocco how much do I owe you?" Peter asked as stopped on a flag pole.

"Tell you what Spidey you give us a shootout on the social medias, consider this one on the house." Rocco already seemed to have gotten started on his order, he heard the pizza dough already being flattened by a roller.

"You got it Rocco, look at the internet in about 5 minutes, and you'll get your shout out. Thanks." Peter just reached about halfway to Midtown when he hung up. He sat on the edge of the building and opened his tablet on his left gauntlet. He pulled up Twitter, and promptly gave Rocco what he wanted.

'Just ordered from the best Pizza in New York, I'm going to enjoy the food coma from this.' #Rocco'sPizza #BestPizzaEver #FoodComa.

30 minutes later, Empire State Building

Batman grappled up to the top observation deck. He always liked the view from skyscrapers, gave him view of the crime infested city below him. New York was different from Gotham, older but cleaner and less corrupt.

"Bout time you showed up, was wondering if I was gonna finish my pie before you got here." Batman turned his head to look at NYs hero eating a slice of pizza while clinging to the side of the observation deck

"I'll get to the point you need to stop." Batman didn't even turn around as he said this.

"Stop what? Eating this pizza? That's not gonna happen, Bats. It's too damn good, Roccos outdone himself this time. Mmmh that was good." Spider-Man put the box back in the thermal bag. He flipped off the wall, stood next to Batman and leaned in the railing.

"I mean you need to stop being Spider-Man."

"I know, and the answer is still a big fat no." Spidey replied.

"It's not up to you."

"The hell it isn't. I'm the one getting into this skin tight outfit and beating up morons who try to steal purses and rob banks. Not you." Peter began gripping the railing tightly, not enough to bend the metal but with the this conversation going, it was bound to happen.

"You'll either kill yourself or someone else if you keep this up. I've seen what you can do, your strong, fast, agile and can fight better than most masters but your largely untrained, unfocused and can kill somebody if you're not careful. You need to stop now." The statement ended with the infamous Batglare.

Spider-Man looked Batman in the eye and gave him a glare of his own. They stared at each other for a while before the Scarlet colored hero went back to his bag of pizza slung it across his back and walked back to the edge. He didn't look at Batman before he said something that countered the Dark Knight's demand.

"Did anyone tell you that when you started out all those years ago?." With that the teen vigilante dove of the tallest building in New York.

Ba-Bruce Wayne didn't have an answer.

**_Don't suppose a sorry would do?_****_*BOOOO!!*_****_*SHUT UP!!*_****_*STONE HIM!!*_****_Yeeeeeah I deserve that, sorry it took so long, I've been bringing of various forms of Spider-Man media to get Peter just right in terms of character._****_Now as people saw last chapter, Batman isnt a fan of Spider-Man. Mainly because Peter is a complete unknown, Bruce doesn't know where he's from, who he is, how he got his powers and what is weaknesses are. I.E he doesn't know how to stop him, that makes him dangerous._****_Now people have wondered who Peter romances, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat is the 1st, the 2nd and 3rd are going to be the next poll._****_Until then MikeySilverlance out._**


	5. New Duds and a Dumb Stud

2:00pm EST

January 10th, 2010

Manhattan, New York City

Daily Bugle.

The Daily Bugle, one of New York's oldest newspapers, had always been….eccentric. Its base of operations known as the Daily Bugle Building after having been renamed by John Jonah Jameson the 1st after having bought out the Goodman building in 1932. A wealthy entrepreneur, he saw an opportunity in the paper business and paid 100,000 dollars to buy it. He also bought 5 printing presses and hired over 200 employees at the height of the Great Depression, making John Jameson a hero for the common folk.

JJJ the 1st had retired in 1965 and passed ownership and the chief editor's chair to his son, John Jonah Jameson jr. Known for his volcanic temper and rather...colorful language, not many people were hopeful for the paper's future, but JJ had hired his best friend from college and Army Journalist, Robert 'Robbie' Robertson to be his right hand man and assistant editor. His rational behavior, calm demeanor and friendly personality had brought the people back.

For almost 80 years the Bugle had been one of New York's finest newspapers known for its objectivity and unbiased reporting. It even had a place in the White House press corps until the paper had a rather unfavorable story about President Bartlet's father some 6 years ago. Until tensions were eased by Bartlet's successor President Santos, the White House and Daily Bugle had been very testy with each other.

The Justice League would always see a good story about them in the Bugle's headlines. But not every hero was liked in Jameson's eyes.

"Goddamnit people!! I asked for that hospital report an hour ago! And where are those pictures of Spider-Man! They need to be on tomorrow front page now!" J.Jonah.Jameson had never been a calm man. For most of his life he had been born to go 300 mph in all aspects of living. Whether it had been, schoolwork, dating or even Journalism, you either had to go fast or get out of the way.

"JJ the hospital report is on the way, there was accident on 7th and the roads are shut down. They'll be here soon." Robbie replied trying to calm his longtime friend down.

"And the pictures?! WE NEED THE PICTURES DAMMIT!" JJ was yelling now. Outside stood two people who got more of JJ's yelling than anybody else.

Betty Brant only shook her head at her bosses screaming. Two heart attacks hadn't stopped him and at this point she didn't think anything could.

Peter only chuckled at his part-time bosses' anger. Having been working at the Bugle and various papers in the city as a freelance photographer the last couple of months, the other editors had warned him about JJ's temper, but Peter thought they were joking. Man were they downplaying it. He leaned against the secretary's desk as they both listened to JJ's ranting.

Betty just looked at Peter with joking contempt. "If you stay here any longer he's going to have a stroke. Then it's more paperwork and an earful from his wife for me." If she was being honest, Betty found JJ's anger her daily amusement. It helped that he rarely yelled at her like that.

Peter only held his hands in surrender. He grabbed his vanilla folder with pictures of his alter-ego fighting various criminals, thugs and wannabe villains. He even had one where Spider-Man had given one of JJ's billboards a makeover consisting of a web-mustache, monocle and buck-teeth. On top of , Spider-Man clung to the side of the billboard giving a peace sign. Peter really enjoyed posing for that one. He walked in through the door interrupting JJ mid-rant.

"Don't blow a blood vessel JJ, I got your pictures right here." Peter handed the folder to the fuming JJ.

He flipped through the pictures and judged them various nods and humsl until he looked at the last one. JJ didn't say a word, but till his dying day Peter would swear that he could see Jameson's forehead crease, his veins pop, and his face go cherry red with rage. The cigar in his mouth seemed to almost light on fire as he bit into its butt.

Peter looked to Robbie, who nodded grabbed the Bugle checkbook and wrote him a slip for 400 dollars, Peter's standard fee for 10 pictures of good quality. It was judged by JJ's hums and nods.

Peter grabbed the check and bolted before Jameson could explode. He opened the door and winked at Betty, who blew him a kiss in response. He made it all the way to the elevator, before it happened.

"IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THAT WALL-CRAWLING MENACE, I'M GONNA UNMASK HIM, BEAT WITH A BASEBALL BAT, AND HANG HIM BY HIS OWN WEBS FROM THE GODDAMN CHRYSLER BUILDING!!"

Peter couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he walked into the elevator. 400 dollars in his pocket and an increase in JJ's blood pressure, today is a good day.

10 minutes later.

Peter was in his Spiderman suit and swinging downtown. While still functional the red and black was starting to show the wear and tear of crime fighting 24/7. He few sewn rips and cuts covered his arms and legs. A few bullet holes marred his suit various places, thank whatever god for his regeneration and his red suit. Or he would have been in very deep trouble.

He needed an upgrade soon. Very soon. With that in mind he swung towards probably the smartest man in the world.

At a speed close to 150 miles, he swung in his standard pendulum formation, to the balcony of the 50th floor of the world famous Baxter Building, home to the former 1st family of heroics, The Fantastic Four.

In 2002 Reed Richards, Benjamin Grimm along with Susan and Jonathan 'Johnny Storm, flew up in an experimental rocket to the I.S.S to monitor a unique radiation storm that was approaching the solar system. They didn't count on the storm hitting the station, which wasn't equipped to protect its inhabitants from that kind of radiation.

A successful rescue mission 2 days later brought on some confusion that being the loss of conscious and the mild headache were only thing that happened. At least the only things at first. After a week in the hospital, all four had started to show symptoms of unnatural abilities. Reed's elastic body, Johnny's self immolation, Sue's invisibility along with Ben's skin turning to stone had made them quite famous in the media. Dubbed the Fantastic Four by the media after a dimensional rip appeared in downtown Manhattan. While the Justice League arrived and closed the portal, the Four had battled the creatures that had poured out and stopped any civilian casualties.

While they did have a short stint as a super team, the 9/11 attacks along the Appellaxian invasion a year later, they faced significant U.N backlash and effectively retired as heroes. Them being American citizens and travelling around the world with no oversight scared some people.

Johnny, a successful motor engineer despite his playboy attitude, worked with the national Fire Service to help with unnatural forest fires. His ability to absorb flame and heat helped contain and stop the blazes.

Reed and Sue continued to serve the scientific community as inventors and private researchers. Sue's invisibility and ability to create force fields helped immensely with stealth and defensive projects while Reeds powers helped him multitask.

Ben, having lost a finger on each hand and gaining over 900 lbs, couldn't exactly fit into a plane cockpit anymore, so he used his shares from the Baxter building to build the Grimm Youth Center on Yancy Street to keep kids from turning to crime. While the Yancy Street gang wanted to graffiti the building in their never ending prank war on the Thing, they learned from the former members of the gang that Ben had named the Center after his older brother Daniel, a legend and a founding member of the Gang. While they didn't paint the building, the painted the Thing instead.

Peter still laughed at the photo of a sleeping Ben on a park bench, painted with various dick prints and derogatory words in black and white paint that Johnny sent him.

A quick scan from the sensor above the balcony door led him to what many scientists consider heaven.

Computers, various scanners, fabricators, printers, and he even saw a miniature super collider in the corner. Peter was very jealous of Reeds lab every time he visited, reminding him of his very low finances. He was about to call for Reed when he heard a voice that always made him smile.

"Unca Pe'er!" In came Franklin Benjamin Richards, Reed and Sue's son and by far the smartest 3 year old Peter had ever met. Already doing 7th grade by the time he could talk, Peter already knew Franklin was going to cure cancer, end world hunger and colonize the solar system, in that order.

"Hey kiddo, where's your mom and dad?" Peter used his self titled 'stick'em' powers to grab Franklin and hold him by one hand.

"Dunno, got bored and nee'ed toos." Franklin said in highly advanced speech for a kid who just turned 3.

"Frankie, what have me and parents told you about power tools? Smart as you are, you're not coordinated enough to handle a plasma torch." Peter said removing his mask and walking over to the apartments. He put Frankie on his shoulder as the moved to the hallway adjoining the main lab.

"But Unca Pe'er-" Franklin tried using the old puppy dog eyes to get him but Peter had learned how to resist the pouting lips and crocodile tears from various attempts of Frankie begging.

"Franklin Richards when you can form a coherent sentence with all the letters correctly said in every word, then we will give you a drill." Susan Storm said as she exited a door holding her daughter Valaria in her arms. The baby girl showed her very high intelligence as she actually waved to Peter from Sue's hip.

Peter only shook his head at the super level intelligence that came from both sides of the family. Good lord, it was insanity.

"Hey Sue, Reed here?" Peter asked as he traded kids with the blonde beauty, Valaria crawling over him as he used his powers to cling her to his body. Valaria always seemed fascinated by his stick'em powers. And Peter always enjoyed making the 9 month old laugh.

Sue only giggled at her daughters antics as she held the pouting Frankie. Peter was so good with the kids, Sue knew he was going to be a great dad someday.

"Yeah, he's meeting with Michael Holt in his private lab. Come on I'll lead you there." Sue then turned around and walked down the hallway with Peter and Valeria following.

Peter knew who Michael Holt was, who didn't? A former Olympic gold medalist, decathlete, who had 15 PhDs, 2 Nobel Prizes and a multimillion dollar company. He was named by the media as Mr.Terrific, a throwback to his Olympic days where he excelled in everything and his notable charity world. Holt had donated a total of 50 million dollars to various charities across the world supporting breast cancer research along with AIDS, Influenza, and almost every kind of cancer research in the world.

But he didn't know Spider-Man's identity. With that he put on his mask back on and caught up with Sue at the door near the end of the hall. Sue opened the door to see both her husband and said millionaire playing 3d chess…...with 3 different boards.

Sue only shook her head at the level of intellectual insanity. She may have 4 PhDs in Genetics, Biochemistry, Physics and Mathematics but this made her brain hurt.

Franklin freed himself from her grasp and ran over to his father and looked to sit in his lap. Reed's only acknowledgment was to stretch his arms around his son and lift him into his lap. Michael only chuckled at the display and moved his Knight on the middle one's base board.

Frankie just looked at his dad who nodded with a smile. Frankie moved the Queen on board three's top platform. With his mind. Yep Frankie already had powers, not surprising given his parents.

Michael looked astonished as he read the board and sat back with his hands rubbing his face. "Got caught in checkmate by a three year old. Man Paula is never going to let me live this down." His brown eyes then scanned the room and saw the scarlet hero with an infant crawling over him. He smiled, buttoned his sport coat and stood up. He walked over and shook the hero's hand.

"Sorry about that, we get pretty focused when it comes to triple 3d chess." Michael rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Michael Holt, CEO of Cyberware."

"Nice to meet you and no worries. Playing with Mr.Fantastic requires every ounce of brain power you have. Trust I've been in your shoes. Even got beat by Frankie before." Spider-Man mournfully cried as Frankie just giggled and stuck his tongue at him. Peter replied with a shaking fist at the toddler. Sue giggled while Reed just chuckled.

"So Spider-Man what brings you to the Baxter building?" Reed said walking over. He easily stood at 6'3 and with his salt and pepper hair looked older than he was. Reed just celebrated his 30th birthday 2 months ago. But when his sideburns turned white due to the radiation from the storm he looked to be in his mid-40s.

"I'm in need of an upgrade and repair Reed. Suits seen a bit of mileage the last few months." Peter said showing a recent sew-job on his left side. Reed looked at the damage and whistled. Sue came over and collected Valaria from Peter back and also saw the various bullet and knife Mark's on his suit.

"I've made super-suits for Green Arrow, Black Canary and Speedy, and I've never seen a suit with this much damage still be usable." Michael also examined the damage and was astonished at the level of repair.

"When your a hero on a shoestring budget, you learn how to make it last. Think you can help?" As Michael said he made suits for heroes. If anyone could assist in this endeavor, it was him.

"I'm free for the rest of the day, so sure why not? Could be fun." With that they walked back to the lab, minus Sue who had to put Frankie to sleep and feed Valaria. Spider-Man took off his suit, save for his mask, and pulled on his hoodie and jeans. He put the costume on the table and waited for Reed to start the scanner. It booted up a moment later and brought up its internal computers data.

"Alright the kevlar-spandex weave worked well for the last 9 months but with your growth spurt in that time, that combination isn't going work forever, higher calibers go right through it as evidenced by the holes and graze marks." Reed explained as he read over the data.

"When you said mileage, you weren't kidding. I'm seeing over 30 bullet holes, 10 knife Mark's and several burned areas." Michael said as he looked at the data as well.

"The burns were from that building fire on the West Side about 3 months ago. 12 people stuck in that tinder box, I managed to get them all out but not unscathed." Spider-Man rubbed his side where a burning support beam had hit him while he was rescuing people.

"In any event you're going to need a suit that repairs itself without you having to do it with a needle and thread." Reed said as he brought up some design specs. It kept the overall basics of his suit. The reflective eye lenses, voice dampener, internal computer that had his biometric data along with a map and other features in his HUD. The Spider theme still stood on his chest as it should.

"So how bout this?" Michael grabbed a stylist and began to draw. Thus began the collaboration between 3 of the smartest minds in the world.

'Two hours later'

It took many hours of debate, design and production but they finished the outline of the suit. While still red and black, it had the ability to morph its surface and change color to whatever Peter clung to by using the DARPA OctoCamo stealth system. Well formally DARPA'S after realizing that mass producing such a system wasn't very cost effective, they put the patent up for sale. Reed, being the genius that he is, bought it for pennies on the dollar.

With the patent in hand, he combined the OctoCamo system with the patent that made he, Sue, Ben and Johnny rich. Unstable Molecules, created by Reed after getting his doctorate, the adaptable cloth soared in popularity in the superhero community. With the ability to change based on the wearers abilities, meta-humans found clothes that wouldn't burn, freeze or disintegrate due to their powers. While still expensive to make wholesale, Reed kept an open contract with most major corporations to sell it.

With the OctoCamo combined with the Unstable Molecules that took care of the stealth and defensive aspects. Now the web shooters along the the utility belt.

Peter agreed that the heavy gauntlets threw off his balance a little so the built two new sets, one for Peter to use when he didn't have the suit on and another set built into the suit itself. Even then it became tricky as they couldn't find a design small enough to not be too conspicuous. Michael then suggested nanotechnology. He proposed the suit be composed entirely of nanomachines that, when activated by a centralized computer, would mold over Spider-Man's body. Negating him to carry it around under his clothes or in his backpack. It was a great idea but not one lacking in effort.

They needed to program the tiny machines with the proper features and systems in order to make them work. Reed set about to create the algorithm and programs needed while Michael began producing the machines themselves. They needed to be created out of the strong enough materials to take some damage while not hindering Spider-Man's speed or flexibility. While Vibranium wasn't available, a titanium/tungsten/aluminum/steel alloy would replicate the properties of the African metal to a certain degree. Titanium served its light but strong foundation, while tungsten would resist heat and give it some more hardness. Aluminum gave it some support by negating the corrosion and offsetting the weight of the steel. The steel giving it a boost in strength and durability. While not able to absorb vibrations, it improved the overall durability of the suit itself.

Peter took to the job of finishing the aesthetics of the suit itself. He kept the red but the suit seemed to shift colors between the red and a dark blueish black. The spider symbols changed to red on the dark color of the suits torso. It seemed to rise of the skin of the outfit and wrapped its eight legs around his arms, legs and sides. Those met on his back and formed an identical spider.

While Peter abhorred capes, he could see the practical functions of them. With that in mind he designed a web-like cape the flowed from his shoulder down to his waist. It was made using a combination of his web-fluid formula, Unstable Molecules and smart fabric that would catch the wind when he needed it to keep a little more air on his jumps. Plus more rear protection never hurt.

"Ok, we've got design, programming and production done. Now what?" Peter asked as he nursed a hot chocolate provided by Sue. Michael and Reed drank from similar mugs. His mask was pulled up over his nose as he drank the rich, sweet drink. He, Reed, Michael and the recently added Sue were hanging out at the labs table.

"Now we wait for the nano-watch to finish collecting the suit and we enjoy the fruits of our labor." Reed sat back as Sue hung over his shoulders. Peter just shook his head at the display. A while ago Reed would have his head stuck in his research instead of paying attention to the gorgeous woman who loved every aspect of him. That is until he met Peter. Peter brought Reed out of his shell of science and give Susan Storm the attention she deserved.

Michael nodded and looked at his watch. "Well that's it for me, I've gotta get back home. Paula's making her special pasta tonight." The millionaire grabbed his briefcase, walked towards Spider-Man and shook his hand. "I had fun today, not often you design a brand new suit for an upcoming hero." He then looked towards the couple."Reed see you next week, I'll send over the paperwork."

Reed stretched his arm and shook Michael's hand. "Sure thing Michael." With that, the 3rd smartest man in the world took his leave.

An alert sounded and from the central fabricator came a futuristic watch that looked alot like the communicators from the original Power Rangers show back in the early 90s. Reed handed it to Peter who slipped it on his left wrist and pressed the middle button. With that, several red, black, and blue machines flowed over Peter's body forming a dark skin tight suit that gained red highlights along the pre-designed areas. His web like cape formed on his shoulders after his head was encompassed by the suit, forming the lenses of the suits eyes.

Peter moved his shoulders, getting a feel for the new duds. His HUD showed his web-fluid levels, vital signs, a map and scanner showing various descriptions of the equipment around him.

Peter looked at the smartest couple in the world and spoke honestly, "Reed, you are the greatest tech support a superhero could ask for." Peter moved to hug the man only to be blocked a a rippling wall of air.

Sue's hands glowed a faint blue while she kissed Reed on the head. "Sorry Peter, I'm the only one who does that." As she walked away with a sway in her hips, Peter looked at Reed and narrowed his lenses in jealousy.

"Reed you are the luckiest sonofabitch in the world." The man in the red and black suit said in a deadpan.

Reed just smiled and rolled over to his computer. "I know."

Peter was about to retort on how Richard's didn't know for 5 years but an alarm sounded in his suits onboard police scanner. Peter put his fingers to his ear as he listened.

"Calling all units, we have a 11-60 in progress at the Battery Park bank. Requesting all available units for evac and backup. Be warned, suspect is Alexander O'Hirn aka Rhino." Came the dispatch call.

Peter just looked at Reed and shrugged. "They're playin my song." Was all he said before he ran toward the balcony and jumped into the New York skyline.

"Time to see what these new duds can do." Pater shot his web-lines at a nearby building and proceeded to web-swing faster than he had with his old suit.

With a "WOOOH!" That would have made Ric Flair proud, he pressed on to Battery Park

When he got there he saw a fine mess of police cars, overturned trees and broken concrete. He saw that a ring of police vehicles had blockaded the entrance to the bank and officers had trained their guns at the smashed open door.

He landed just behind two familiar face in Detective Reagan with his partner Detective Curatola. They saw him coming and waved him down. With minimal effort landed on the top of a light pole and clung to it.

"Bought time you showed up, O'Hirn's making mess." Came Danny's typical sarcastic greeting.

"Wow not even 'Hi Spider-Man' or 'whatsapp Web-head', just straight to business." Spider-Man shook his head in mock exasperation.

Danny was going to reply but was cut off by his partner. "Enough with the verbal foreplay, we don't have time for it." Curatola looked at the wall-crawler and began to explain. "He started smashing the place up about 5 minutes ago, then busted his way into the building, luckily everyone evacuated when they heard he was in the way".

"Rhino's never been one for subtlety but smashing his way into a bank in the middle of the afternoon is risky even for him. Word on the street is he's working for the Big Man as extra muscle." Spider-Man felt a tingle and saw the door to the Bank's main vault come flying at them.

"Hit the deck!" With that every officer dove out of the way as the 22 ton door came flying at them. It only grazed the cars, but with the force in which it was thrown was enough to send the cars tumbling back ass over teakettle breaking the blockade.

Spider-Man managed to jump onto the vault door, fire two weblines at the street and pull the heavy piece of metal back down to earth with a mighty slam.

Spider-Man just looked at the destruction being caused and formulated a plan. He jumped back to the two detectives and inform them of his idea.

"That it, Rhino's going down. Get everyone back to at least three blocks down. I'm going to get his giant ass out here and deal with him. Make sure no one gets past, I don't want anybody getting hurt." Peter walked off towards the door of the bank while he heard the radios going off informing the incoming officers if the plan. While the Battery Park bank was small it housed a lot of the Stock Exchanges gold and several deeds to various buildings. Peter's mind tried to find a logical answer to Rhino's robbery.

'Rhino may not be the smartest banana in the bunch but even he knows that anything he steals would get traced right back to the Big Man, so why do it?', the 17 year old wondered as he jumped on the ceiling and crawled towards the ruined vault.

As he got towards the back of the vault he saw the man responsible for all the trouble.

Alexander O'Hirn was a career petty criminal, with a rap sheet that listed only minor offenses, armed robbery, assault, extortion, threatening witnesses, but that all changed when he got his hands on a prototype suit that bonded to his body and gave him almost complete invulnerability, incredible strength, enhanced stamina and a two foot long horn that could punch through anything. While he couldn't take it of the Rhino suit benefited O'Hirn in his criminal endeavors. Adding over 4ft in height and 800lbs in weight, Alex O'Hirn became a walking tank, a human rhino.

His dull grey armor rippled with effort as he tore open another safety deposit box from the wall.

"You know I think they rent those out at a good price." Not his best pre-fight quip. But it's been a long day.

Rhino didn't even turn around, as he slumped his shoulders. "Why? Why can't you leave me alone for 10 MINUTES!!?" He screamed that last part and swung his massive arms at the wall-crawler. Spider-Man only jumped out of the vault and landed on one of the banks support pillars.

"Hey, I left you alone for two weeks. Granted you didn't crawl out of whatever hole you've squatting under but still," Peter then grew serious, "What's the Big Man want Rhino? You may not be the sharpest knife in the box but even you wouldn't rob a bank in the middle of the day."

"If you think I'm gonna snitch on the Big Man web-head, you got another thing comin." Rhino just grabbed a nearby desk and threw it at the young vigilante. Peter just jumped to another pillar, out of the way of the flying wooden object.

"Alex, you got another thing comin if you don't snitch on him. If you won't talk willingly, I'm just gonna beat it out of you!" With a jump and 'thwip' a desk was sent at Rhino which hit him squarely in the face. While no damage was incurred, it did piss Alex off. With a yell he charged the hero who jumped out of the building.

Back in the street the officers kept their sidearms trained on the armored criminal but didn't fire, for risk of ricochet.

"Alex, just tell me what he wants and I promise the cell your going to get will have running water this time!" Peter landed a few punches to Rhino's unprotected face but all it did was anger the hulking man even more.

"That's what you said last time! I didn't have a toilet for week!" A charge landed his horned helmet into the side of a building. As he tried to pull himself out of the wall's rubble, Peter thought of a plan to subdue the animal themed thug.

'I could wail on Rhino for an hour and he'd still keep swinging. Gotta figure out something that limits property damage and does not involve dropping a building on him like last time.' Peter then looked towards the harbor. 'Ice is still pretty thick. Could hold my weight but Rhino's….'. "Lightbulb."

"Hey Alex! Catch!" A quick thiwiping sent a mailbox straight for Rhino's head. While ineffective, it was impaled on Alex's horn blocking his field of vision.

"Is that all you got web head?" Rhino ripped the blue, metal box apart and charged the young hero, who was swinging towards the docks.

Peter then saw the scuba gear the NYPD had kept near the harbor in lockers near the edge of the water line. He pried one open and pulled out the tank and mask. With a two second tingle, Peter turned around and bashed Rhino on the chin with the air tank. A loud clang sounded as steel met titanium super suit. Rhino stumbled back and brought a backhand in retaliation.

The Web-head ducked and back flipped onto the frozen harbor. From what his suit was telling him the ice was about 6 inches thick and the total depth was about 12 feet to the bottom. Perfect.

Peter put the tank and his shoulder and called the Rhino, "You sure you want more? You gotta be pretty beast enough to come and get it." A kung-fu come and get it pose infuriated Rhino into charging in blind.

"I'll show you beast enough!!" Alex then gave a mighty leap into the ice, cracking it down to the water.

"Here", Peter said as he tossed the tank and mask to Rhino, "You're gonna need this."

CRACK*

Rhino only looked at the hero with utter loathing, "I hate you, so much." After he uttered that, the ice shattered and swallowed Alex O'Hirn. It didn't stop as the entire harbor began to break apart. Peter quickly jumped to shore to escape the freezing cold water.

He wasn't worried about Rhino's life, the mask would give him plenty of air and wouldn't get hypothermia due to 96% of his body being covered by his suit. His face would be covered by the scuba mask so no risk there. He turned around and saw the detectives and other officers walking up to him.

Peter couldn't resist the quip coming upon him. "Anybody order the frozen rhino?"

A collective groan came from the cops at his shitty pun. Reagan and Curatola walked up and looked into the harbor. Rhino was slowly inching his way to shore, judging from the bubbles rising to the water's surface.

"Man is he gonna be pissed when he gets out of that." Danny commented as he watched the bubbles.

"Yeah better get the tranquilizer ready, but he's gonna be freezing when he gets out of the water so you'll have time to get the darts in him no prob. Also might wanna get a crane." Peter perched himself on a bench and relaxed. Curatola looked at him and nodded approvingly.

"Nice suit Spidey, very slimming." Curatola was blunt/subtle in her behavior. Peter only laughed in his head at her words. She didn't know he was still in high school, but that didn't mean he couldn't play along.

"Why thank you detective. At first, I thought it was a little revealing but with your words, I think it's a plus." Peter flexed his arms showing the toned muscle beneath his skin-tight suit.

"Can you two not do this now, I just had lunch that Linda made for me. I'd rather not taste it twice." Danny mock gagged at the flirting between them.

"Calm down Danny, I'm getting out of your hair and getting a pie from Rocco's." Peter jumped up the side of a nearby building, sprinting towards the ledge. As the cops turned around towards the squad cars until the sound of the vigilante's voice came back. "Hey Detective Curatola! Call me!"

At that moment Curatola's phone went off and showed a phone number with a chiby Spider-Man winking a heart at her. She quickly put her phone away and glared at the snickering beat cops.

"Down girl, I got the feeling he's below the jail-bait line." Danny regretted that snarky comment when Curatola's thick winter shoe met his own.

**_So again I'm sorry about the wait. I'm typing with my phone and editing with same. While also dealing with morons at my job. I'm not making excuses but I'm very limited in what i can do in a certain amount of time. Also im horrible at editing and am looking for beta readers to help me. PM me if your interested._**

**_So alot of the comment section has wondered what Marvel/DC girls are going to get with Peter. While having a varied lovelife, Peter is never a polygamist. I'm thinking a max of 3 with a couple of flings in this open relationship. Black Cat is confirmed for the 1st spot cause Felicia and Peter have great chemistry. I'm thinking either Donna Troy/Troia or a teenage She-Hulk because i really like the She-Hulk character._**

**_Also I'm only adding Marvel characters who have a deep connection with Peter, the Fantastic Four are like a second family and Peter has always been an ally to Bruce Banner/Hulk so I'm considering them but nothing is set in stone._**

**_Until next time everybody. In the words of Stan 'The Man' Lee, Excelsior!_**


	6. Meeting Big Green and the League

7:00 pm est February 12th, 2010

Queens, New York.

It was a quiet night in New York, no villains, no mafia and no wannabe guys with a ray gun holding up a liquor store. Is was nice to be home before 2AM. At least in Peter's opinion.

It was the opening day for the Winter Olympics in Vancouver and Peter was watching the ceremony with his aunt. With his time cut between school, work and superheroing, the time he and his only living relative had shrunk very much in the last two years.

Peter was sitting on the couch with May enjoying the fireworks and light show from the arena.

"I wish I could of gone to see the opening ceremony. It looks like so much fun." May looked in awe of the bright lights and giant inflatable polar bear, which was covered in small lights.

Despite being 49, May Parker looked like a woman barely out of her 30s. Her thick brown hair and olive skin, courtesy of her Italian ancestry, only had small strands of silver hair and the wrinkles were around her mouth looked to be laugh lines.

Peter just enjoyed seeing her smile. It was a long time since she had been genuinely happy. After Uncle Ben had been murdered, she locked a bit of herself off from the world. She still smiled and laughed but not as much and not as hard as she used to.

He was about to agree with her when his phone went off. He looked at the number and blanched. Peter knew it was serious if he was calling.

Peter answered,"I'm at home, so this better be good." May looked at him, Peter mouthed 'JJ', she shivered in disgust at the mention of the angry man with the Hitler-stache.

It wasn't JJ calling but rather Commissioner Reagan. "I need you downtown, top floor of Police Plaza. NOW." He hung up. His voice sounded both scared and angry.

Peter gave is phone a wary look. He looked at his aunt, a knowing mood on her face.

"He needs you for pictures?" She had a resigned tone in her voice as she asked the question.

"Something like that. Big thing might happen downtown and JJ needs corresponding pictures." Peter got his winter coat and the keys for his moped.

"Just be careful. I don't like that man sending you into danger and shortchanging the pictures you take."

"I'll be fine, I'll stay behind the police line and let Spider-Man take care of the baddies." Peter said, strapping his helmet and goggles to his head and eyes.

May just let out a breath in apprehension. Peter heard it and looked back from the front door. The hero in disguise called back to his aunt.

"Hey," May looked up from the TV, "love you."

She only smiled,"Love you too. Be careful. Please?"

Peter just gave his usual grin,"Always."

The brunette walked out of the door, towards his modified moped. He found the poor, diet motorcycle rusting in a junkyard. Peter bought it for a hundred bucks and slowly restored it. While the frame could be de-rusted and the wires replaced, the motor was more rust than metal. Peter called in Johnny to help him build a new motor from scratch. What came from that was a motor that the world had never seen. An engine that ran on a form a fusion. The fusion came from an ethanol/peanut oil mix that ran twice as long as regular gasoline.

Peter put the keys in the ignition and turned it over. The engine gave a low hum as it started. A quick rev of the throttle sent Peter from East Queens to Manhattan.

5 MINUTES LATER.

Peter looked up at OnePP in apprehension.

"Wonder what's got Frank so scared?" Peter muttered under his breath as he hid his moped behind a dumpster and under a tarp.

He hit the button on his new suit-watch and jumped to the top of the building opposite from from the Police HQ.

His suit came on and with a might leap, Spider-Man landed on on the side of the Commissioner's building and ran up, feet clinging to the panes of glass that lined the building. As he neared the ledge of the roof, fired two weblines and pulled. His patented slingshot technique shot him towards the antenna that shot up from the roof of the building.

He clung to the metal pole, and looked to the audience of his acrobatic display. It consisted of Commissioner Reagan, his assistant, Detective Baker, Danny Reagan, and the mayor of New York, Frank Russo.

"So what's the situation Commish? You wouldn't call me this late unless it was serious." Peter said this as he crawled down the pole to squat on the ledge of the building. Everyone looked incredibly nervous, even Frank had a reserved look in his

"We have a wanted federal criminal in the city. One who could wipe out a whole borough." The Mayor remarked.

"Who?" Spider-Man grew serious as Baker walked forward with a tablet. On the screen was a security cam photo of a man wearing sunglasses, a baseball cap, Jean's and a tan jacket. He was subtlety trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible. But even hidden under all that nondescript clothing was a face the U.S government had plastered on their most wanted list for the last 3 years. The face of one Bruce Banner.

A intellectual prodigy since he was 4, Banner had distinguished himself from others by designing a working nuclear bomb. After a prank gone wrong at his high school involving his designed explosive, he was accepted to Pennsylvania State University to study Nuclear Physics and Engineering.

He was picked up by Army RD in an effort to design a gamma bomb for retaliatory purposes. The bomb would destroy any living organisms, but not destroy any buildings or weapons in the blast. Headed by General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross, the project was a partial success. A test colony of a indigenous wildlife in the test site were killed by the radiation but not everything was killed that day.

Banner was caught in the blast because a teenager in a jeep had wandered into the test site. In a effort to save the kid, Banner ran out of the safety bunker and threw the young man into a safety trench, but did not make it himself. Banner was bombarded by a deadly amount of gamma radiation but survived somehow. After a radiation team had scrubbed him clean and gave him an anti-rad treatment, he was in coma for three days.

According to statements by troops stationed at the base, General Ross proceeded to yell and scream at Banner mere minutes after waking up from his coma. Calling him a failure and a waste of U.S money, he then threatened Bruce with legal action for allegedly stealing from the Army.

What Ross didn't know, was that the radiation had caused an unexpected change in Banners physiology. According to the General's daughter Betty, Bruce's heartbeat monitor apparently jumped and his blood pressure skyrocketed. His skin and eyes turned green, his bones and muscle began to grow and his height jump to 8ft tall.

Dubbed the Hulk by Army troops, the giant green goliath busted through the wall and escaped into the desert. A wanted metahuman, Banner wandered North America turning into the Hulk in act of so called terrorism against the U.S government. If he was in New York, it would lead to nothing good.

"The Hulk is in the city? When did he get here?" Peter asked after handing the tablet back to Baker.

"He arrived via train at 10 this morning. Based on credit card statements under a false name, he's check into a low-rent apartment building and hasn't left since. You can see why we're a little apprehensive about detaining him." Frank stated as he walked over and looked out at the city's skyline.

"And you think I'm not? I'm not tooting my own horn by stating by how strong I am, but sending me against the Hulk, who may I remind you can knock down a building with one punch, is a really bad idea." Peter wasn't a coward by any means but he was smart enough to see when he was outmatched.

"We've contacted the Justice League to send some of their members over to help. Let's hope that all of you can find a solution that doesn't involve an all out brawl downtown." Mayor Russo stated as he walked over as well.

"You know who they're sending?"

"Wonder Woman and Captain Atom will be here within the hour."

"Two heavy hitters and one of them can deal with the radiation. And it's two I can get along with." Spider-Man shook his head but his back became ramrod straight as two dark thoughts came drilled their way into his mind. "Who else did you notify about Banner's presence."

"The state department and military." Came Frank's matter of fact answer.

Peter just put his face in his hands. "Well me and the leaguers won't get anywhere near Banner now." Came the muffled response.

Danny looked confused at that. "What do you mean?"

"If the Army sends who I think they're sending, me and the League will get caught in red tape." Peter then brought up the Hulk's #1 opponent,"Plus Ross will never let the U.N take custody of Banner in any way, shape or form. He'll take Banner back to some military or government facility and try to replicate him."

He got various looks from that statement.

"Why else would he want Banner alive so bad? The Hulk can't be killed by conventional means. From the reports, his skin is harder than concrete, and heals from pretty much anything. Plus he's immune to radiation. Why wouldn't the government or military try to copy that."

The Mayor was about to refute that when two flying objects came onto view. As they came closer, their appearance became more apparent.

One was a tall male shape, completely a metallic silver-grey in color, save for what looked to be gloves and boots which were a metallic red. He was tall easily 6'3 and would of been considered handsome, though the metal covering his form made it hard in the that regard. A stylized red atom symbol adorned his chest to complete the look.

The other was unmistakable, as she had been seen around the world for almost a century. She's noticeably tall about 6'4 with her boots. She had fair-skin with straight waist-length black hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders. She had ageless sort of beauty while sporting a voluptuous frame with a sizable bust and well-toned yet muscular build.

She wore a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wore red boots with a white stripe on the front side. Silver bracelets adorned her wrists, along with red star earrings, and golden diadem with a red star that rested on her forehead. She also has a golden lasso, which hung from her belt.

Captain Atom and Wonder Woman had arrived.

Spider-Man tried not to stare at the statuesque woman floating in front of him. So he broke the silence the way he usually does, with his really shitty jokes. "How was the flight? Arms tired?"

The New Yorkers just groaned in anguish. Captain Atom had no viable reaction while Wonder Woman just gained a small smile.

The Captain spoke first,"Annoying vigilante aside"-"Hey!"-"What's the situation?"

As the situation was being explained to Atom, The wall-crawler started chatting up the Amazon.

"So any reason your here and not the Boy Scout? Not that I'm complaining." He was generally curious as to why they sent her and not Superman. While both Superman and Wonder Woman had about the same amount of strength, the Man of Steel had several other powers including heat vision, a super strong freezing breath, and able to see through pretty much anything.

"While the Hulk can match Superman in strength, I have over 3000 years of combat experience. That should help with the angered behemoths rampage should it come to that." The casual way she said her age made Peter whistle.

"3000 years? Wow. Born before Rome was founded and saw Alexander conquer the known world. Historians and ancient astronaut theorists must scratch at your door daily." Peter did a mental fist pump. Why? Cause he got the literal strongest woman in the world to giggle.

*Ahem*

Both heroes looked over and saw Captain Atom with his arms crossed along with the rest of the rank and file.

"Sup, Cap we headed out?"

"Me and Wonder Woman are. You're staying put." Peter's inner prick'ometer was pinging like crazy.

"Yeah no. See this is my town, and if a gamma powered rage machine is here, I'm not gonna twiddle my thumbs while the League handles my problems."

"This is way beyond your pay grade kid. The Hulk can go toe-to-toe with most of the League and walk away. Now's not the time for rookies." With that both League members floated from the roof. Wonder Woman looked back and gave him a small frown, showing she didn't agree with the choice. She then cocked her head in a subtle way, signaling that he should follow quietly.

Spider-Man just looked down in rage. He had been talked down to again by the so called heroes of the world.

"Go." Peter looked back and saw Frank step forward. A smile under grew the wall-crawler's mask. A two finger salute was given before a leaped off the side. He had New York's finest on his side. That's all he needed.

*Thwip*

He'd settle this one way or the other.

"I just hope we end this without Ross showing up."

(With Wonder Woman and Captain Atom)

"That wasn't necessary Nathan, he could of helped us. Alienating other heroes isn't what we do." To say Diana wasn't happy was an understatement.

"I meant what I said Diana. He's too green. He's out of his depth." Atom wasn't budging on this. He had read Batman's somewhat biased reports on Spider-Man and agreed the the Dark Knights assessment of the independent hero of New York. Dangerous, carefree, and the potential to turn.

"And we aren't? The last time we fought the Hulk, we nearly lost. And that was with me, Kal, you and both Lanterns. He's too strong and now he's in the most densely populated city on the east coast." She wanted to give Spider-Man a chance. But the rest of the League was going to be as generous as her. She didn't want to start a fight.

"That's why we take him quickly enough, I can siphon the gamma radiation before he transforms."

"He's going to see you both a mile away you know that right?." Both Leaguers stopped flying and looked up. There was Spider-Man hanging upside from a flagpole.

"I told you to leave." Cap. Atom was getting annoyed. Fast.

"And I don't take orders from you. Seems we're at an impasse." The lenses of the wall-crawler's eyes narrowed in defiance. Luckily Diana flew between them and held them both at arms length from each other.

"Stop it both of you." She looked towards Peter,"He knows we're here.?"

"I think he knows either you or the military know he's here. So going by logic he's got his head on a swivel. And word spreads pretty fast when members of the Justice League are flying down Broadway." The Spider's logic was right. The two were pretty high profile.

Diana just raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Peter grew a small smile underneath his mask."Follow me." With that he swung off.

"Diana, we aren't following his lead are we?"

"Let's try the covert approach. If all else fails we resort to the overt." That said the Princess flew after the web-swinger.

Cap. Atom only gave a defeated sigh and followed.

**_Hey I'm back everybody. Sorry about the wait, i was hoping to get this chapter out last week, but as Jurassic Park taught us, life inds a way._****_As you can guess Im going with She-Hulk for slot #2. She been my fav Marvel Waifu along with Black-Cat and Rouge. Now im not adding Rouge or any Xmen to this story. As much as i want too, i dont want to pollute the world too much._****_Also the reason why Captain Atom dosen't want Peter anywhere near the League is because, as a former military man, he dosen't want someone who he considers a civilian (Spider-Man) interfering with what he considers a progressing military op. Its not because I don't like him, I do but I'm trying to be as realistic as possible._****_I also saw Endgame and it was glorious. If you have seen it, don't spoil it. Idk if you've heard, but a guy walked out of the theater and spoiled who died, he ended up in the hospital with what would be called a well deserved ass kicking._****_With that I leave you. In the words ot Stan Lee, Till next time True Believers._****_Excelsior !!_**


	7. The Meeting and the Beating

Peter waited patiently outside the clothing store in Hell's Kitchen. His idea was simple, dress world famous superheroes as everyday people and try to get within 100 ft of one of the most powerful beings on the planet.

Sometimes the simplest plans are the most effective as far as Peter was concerned.

He saw the pair coming out of the pair and hopped off the wall he was clinging too. The pair stood in front of the bus stop and waited.

Wonder Woman or Diana was dressed in a pair of black jeans, winter boots, a heavy windbreaker and a Yankee ball cap.

Peter tried not to shiver at that. He was a Mets and Oriole fan. He used to be a Yankee fan until the city spent a ridiculous amount of money to build a new stadium that raised the prices of pretty much everything. Seats, food, drinks, everything got overpriced. They had an all you can eat sushi bar. Sushi, AT A BALLPARK!! Peter washed his hands of the organization and moved on.

Captain Atom was dressed in an old school bomber jacket along with heavy duty boots and jeans. He had somehow changed his metallic skin and hair to a normal pink and bright blonde color. He looked like an Air Force pilot who had just gotten on leave. It worked for him.

"Well look at you two. Just like every other New Yorker. But did you have to get a Yankee's hat? It hurts just looking at it." Peter just narrowed his lenses at the headwear.

Diana just raised an eyebrow, "I thought every New Yorker liked the Yankees?"

"Not since the organization became full of shysters and crooks who care more about money than baseball. Anyway you guys look incognito enough to get close to the good doctor without letting loose big, green and mean." Peter cursed and praised.

Atom just raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna go civilian? Your not exactly camouflaged."

Peter was about to agree but he remembered who was on the good captains team was. He wagged a finger in the atomic man's face. "Nice try, mon capitaine. But I'm not showing you the money maker so you can tell your pointy earned friend. Not gonna happen, no sir." Peter enjoyed the scowl that appeared on the hero's face. "Besides I have camouflage." Peter hopped on the nearby brownstone. He then activated the OctoCamo and immediately disappeared from sight as his suit changed its color and texture to match the building's.

The two took that as their cue to walk towards the tenement building that Banner resided in. Peter followed as quietly as possible leaping from building to building without web-swinging.

The building came soon came into view and holy hell what a hole it was. The building looked to be falling apart, broken windows and several abandoned cars in the parking lot.

Peter leaped down on the wall next to the lobby blending in with the drab, tan wallpaper. Diana and Atom walked up to the door, and looked towards the older woman in at the counter.

She was in her early 60s, graying hair and wrinkled face. She was in a drab yellow dress stained with various liquids. She looked at the two good looking people. "Can I help you?" Even her voice was rough and cracked with age.

Diana just smiled, "Hi, do you know this man?", she asked holding a picture of Banner.

The old woman gained a shady look in her eyes. "Who wants to know?" She tried hunching on herself to make herself look smaller.

'She's scared. Either for herself or Banner.' Peter thought.

"Ma'am, we're not going to hurt him. We just want to talk." She slid up her jacket revealing her silver bracers. The woman gave a look of recognition and slowly nodded.

"Room 10. Third floor. Last room on the right." The duo nodded and headed up the stairwell.

"Please don't hurt him. He's not a bad guy." The woman said as the heroes walked away.

Diana grimaced. She looked at the woman and gave a painful smile.

"That's not why we're here." With that they continued.

Peter jumped up the stairwell and made it to the door before the duo could.

Using his suits sensors, the room was clean of radiation. Other than the slight gamma signature that came from Banner himself, nothing stood out.

Wonder Woman and Captain came up and saw him perched on the railing.

"I'm not picking up any extra power usage in his room and the only gamma signature is Banner. The room is completely scrubbed." Peter answered.

"Well at least he's not building a bomb." Atom said shedding his human skin tone and reverting back to his silver coloring.

"Give the guy some slack. He's always been provoked before Hulking out. Let's try not to start something and bring out the other guy. Kay, Captain?" Peter lightly defend the radiated scientist.

Atom looked to say something back but Diana stepped between the two, hands on their chests separating them.

"Ok boys, let's focus on the task at hand." With that she knocked on the door and waited 30 seconds. After 30 seconds the door creaked open still bound by the chain lock.

"W-who is it?" While the darkness hid his face, his voice was small, humble and quiet.

"Dr. Robert?" They were using an old alias to fool anybody who had the building tapped.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The gamma scientist hurriedly asked.

"Dr, we are not here to cause trouble. We just want to talk." Diana just held her hands up, letting her jacket slide down her arms showing her silver bracers again.

The doctor was silent. He closed the door again and undid the lock. He opened the door revealing his appearance. He was almost average in looks, pale skin with brown scruffy hair and a stubble that showed he hadn't shaved in a while. The most striking thing was his eyes. They were an emerald green color, but what was amazing was that they seemed to glow with power.

Atom looked ready to rush Banner but Diana stood in his way giving him a stern look. 'Seems she wants to do this peacefully.' Peter thought as he sat on the railing.

"Doctor, we are not here to start a fight we just want to talk." Banner didn't seem any less scared but stepped aside letting the 3 heroes in.

The room was small, only having a double bed, a small TV on a dresser. It was all the same worn down brown color.

Banner just sat on the bed, arms in his lap. His head was down, resigning himself to the interrogation.

"Didn't take you long to find me. So who called the order? Ross, the President? The U.N?"

Atom answered before Diana could. "The U.N at first then General Ross ordered you to be taken in. Alive."

Banner snorted a bitter laugh, "Of course, Ross would want to get to me 1st. He's been trying net me for years." Banner looked at Spider-Man, clinging to the wall. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to make sure these two don't start a slobberknocker downtown with your other half. I like my city in one piece. So let's just keep calm and not raise any blood pressure. Okay?" Spider-Man raised too placating hands.

Banner just nodded. Diana proceeded to ask the next question. "So why are you in New York? Not exactly the best place to remain hidden."

Banner just looked at the ground and sighed. "Two reasons. First was to see Reed Richards and find a cure for him. Or at the very least suppress him enough to control. I don't want to be trapped in my own body anymore." Banner grabbed his head and grunted in pain. Atom put his hand on Banner's shoulder, siphoning off the excess gamma radiation.

The good doctor just looked at him, "Thank you. He's been able to influence me even when I'm not angry. It's getting worse. I don't know how much longer I can keep him buried."

Diana gained a pensive expression. "You said you were here for two things. Getting a cure was the 1st, what was the second?"

Bruce looked sheepish. "Promise you won't tell the UN or Ross? Especially not Ross."

Spider-Man put his hands up again, "I won't say anything. I'm pretty sure the Amazon won't. Don't count on the silver streaker though, he's a government stooge."

Atom looked ready to pound the wall-crawler, but held his temper.

"I came to see my cousin. She graduated from law school and is looking for a job in one of the judges offices in town to get some experience. I came to say goodbye."

Peter raised an eyebrow at the last statement. "Goodbye?"

Banner steeled his hands in front of his mouth and gained a determined look in his eye. "I don't want to be a monster anymore. And I'm not gonna let anybody make more of him." Banner looked up at Atom, "That's why Ross wants me alive, to make more of the monster. To use it as a weapon." A deep sigh escaped the scientists mouth. "If Reed and I can't find a cure, then I'll find a way to end this nightmare. One way or another."

The lenses on Peter's mask widened as his eyes did. 'He's serious. If he can't stop the Hulk, he's gonna end his life.'

"That's why you were going to see your cousin." Diana sat next to him and put her hand on his other shoulder.

"She's the only family I have left. Haven't seen her since she graduated highschool."

While Diana tried to comfort the irradiated scientist, Peter heard the sound of multiple vehicles approaching the building. The wall-crawler walked over towards the window, opening the blinds with 2 fingers. What he saw gave him a feeling of both anger and fear. Several APCs, military hummers and several squads of U.S troops.

"Uh guys. We might have a problem." Diana got up from the bed and walked over to the window. She saw the same thing Peter did and gained an angry look.

"Ross found him. Dammit." Banner shot up from the bed at the sound of the general's name. He ran towards the window and looked. There was 'Thunderbolt' Ross dressed in his green uniform and ordering his troops to surround the motel. He shouted at one of his men, who promptly aimed a bazooka at the room we occupied.

"Oh shi-!!!!!" Pater jumped back and tackled Banner to the floor.

BOOOOOOOM!!!!"

1 hour later.

"Oh man. That's gonna hurt in the morning" Peter groaned out, pinned beneath the support beams of the building. Banner was nowhere to be found, but the human-like roaring and gunfire in the distance told Peter what the situation was. Dr.Banner had left the building but the Hulk was out in the middle of New York.

Mustering his strength, Peter lifted up the remains of the building and threw them to the side. He suits HUD showed he had several contusions and small fractures. Luckily none of the shrapnel from the explosive had penetrated his suit.

Without a moment's hesitation, Peter swung off towards the fighting. What he saw infuriated him, the Brooklyn Bridge looked like a war zone. Cars damaged, on fire or a combination of the two. People running from the carnage covering their heads or children, trying to protect them from the chaos that was the Army trying to capture the Hulk.

He then saw the green goliath himself, standing over nine feet tall and built like a brick shithouse, the Hulk was one of the most intimidating things Peter had ever seen. While Rhino stood just as high and could hold his own strength-wise, the Hulk had one thing that trumped anything O'Hirn could pull out, pure unfiltered rage.

It's said that the angrier the Hulk becomes, the stronger he gets, which makes him extremely hard to fight. As the battle goes on he gets stronger and stronger with his increasing anger.

It had been an hour since Peter lost consciousness and that meant the fight had been going on for as long. Wonder Woman and Captain Atom pushed the Hulk back with their powerful blows but the brutes concrete like skin and his ridiculous healing factor softens the blows and healed the damage before any lasting injury could be inflicted.

Just as Peter was going to dive into the fray a familiar tingle in the back of his head caused him to dodge the hail of gunfire that came from the street.

Hiding behind a building and activating his suits stealth mode, he saw several Army soldiers looking for him, rifles raised. Peter programmed the web-grenade into his web-shooters and fired it in the middle of the squad. A second later they were all covered in webs and stuck to either the street or each other.

Peter swung down and landed on the epicenter of the adhesive bomb, "Now, that wasn't very nice. Why would you fine band of corrupt schmucks try to pop a cap in me?"

"Cause you belong to this country, freak." Peter turned and saw the instigator of this whole fiasco. General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross.

"The only person I belong to is about 5'6, flexible and looks great in leather. Not that I don't love this country, but it's a platonic love and I don't want to ruin the relationship." The eyes of Peter's mask narrowed, as soon as Ross's name was brought up, Peter knew this whole situation was going to go south.

"No, you and Banner belong to this country, and you are to be used in anyway it sees fit." Ross walked forward, unafraid of the hero who could rip him limb from limb for setting the Hulk loose.

"Why? So you make more Captain America knock-offs and keep the rest of the world under your thumb? No thanks, besides I don't think the world can take anymore of my mouth." Peter stomped towards the General, fists clenched.

"Look around Ross, all this destruction and chaos, for what? To show the world that Banner's the monster you say he is? So you can take him away and make more of Frankenstein Monster? Was all this worth it?" Peter grabbed the General by the collar and looked him in the eye.

Ross eyes held no fear and his wrinkled face showed no emotion, "To protect and ensure America's power in the world? Yes, yes it was worth it."

"It's never worth it. And now that you're on candid camera, your never going to see the results of them."

God. Peter loved this suit. Ross however wasn't as impressed.

"Do your worst, this country has never failed me before and it won't now." Man, this guy is way to Lawful Evil.

"Okay, General Heinrich, sleepy time." Peter then smacked Ross in the head. Just hard enough to knock the rouge general out with a mild concussion.

"Now for the jolly green giant." With a leap and 'thwip' Peter followed the sound of battle and mayhem.

**_So…………...hi?_**

**_Kill him!!_**

**_Beat him!!_**

**_Stone him!!_**

**_I….have no excuse. Things have been rather difficult within my life. My boss, and by extension my job, sucks more than the money Congress sucked out of social security._**

**_Also the fact that several things have happened to me. 1. My Brother married a person whose faker than Dolly Parton's rack. 2. I've been rather depressed at where life isn't going where I want it too. 3. I've also hit a roadblock on where to go with this._**

**_Well…..I know where I want to go but the journey ...eludes me._**

**_Also I'm sorry for the lack of editing but as I have said before, I'm writing this from my phone. I'm in need of a beta writer and another set of eyes would be useful. Dm if your interested._**

**_Next time y'all._**


End file.
